VIVIR A LA SOMBRA DE UNA MENTIRA
by JessBlaKMalF
Summary: -Buenas tarde querido, como ves he llegado antes de la cena...


**Hola!! **Hoy me ha dado por desahogarme de un enfado de esta manera, pero que conste que mi enfado no tiene nada que ver con el motivo d este fic. La historia va sobre Narcissa y Lucius. Solo tiene un capitulo. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes (o casi todos), hechizos, etc... Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con alguna que otra aportación de mi parte.

* * *

**VIVIR A LA SOMBRA DE UNA MENTIRA**

Entraba por la puerta de la mansión seguida de un par de elfos domésticos llenos de cajas con las últimas adquisiciones que había comprado en Madame Malkin. Pensaba que pasaría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde fuera, entre compras, coordinación de actos sociales y comidas benéficas, así que dijo en casa que no volvería hasta la hora de la cena, pero para su sorpresa y unas cancelaciones de ultima hora la habían echo volver antes de lo esperado, así podría pasar el resto del día con su esposo e hijo.

Al llegar al borde de la escalera otro elfo la estaba esperando. Al verla hizo una gran reverencia casi rozando su larga nariz contra el suelo de mármol.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó con un toque de alegría en su fría voz.

-El señorito Malfoy se encuentra en su habitación, estudiando, ama.

-¿Y mi esposo?

-Ama, el pobre Pigle no sabe donde se encuentra el señor Malfoy – dijo atropelladamente agachando su cabeza para no ver a su ama, mientras se frotaba sus pequeñas manos nervioso – Pigle esta muy ocupado con la limpieza del salón y el señor Malfoy no quiere que lo molesten – seguía diciendo sin ton ni son continuamente.

-¡Basta! ¡Silencio! ¿Pero se encuentra en la mansión?

-Pigle esta muy ocupado con la limpieza del salón y el señor Malfoy no quiere que lo molesten.

Se estaba mosqueando con tanto misterio por parte del elfo. Sino supiera donde se encontraba no estaría actuando de esa manera. Algo le había dicho Lucius.

-Te he preguntado si se encuentra en la mansión, no voy a ir a molestarlo, en cualquier caso lo avisarías tú ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó autoritaria.

-Pigle esta muy ocupado…

-¡Dime! – se estaba cansando de la misma respuesta una y otra vez.

-… con la limpieza del salón… - seguía diciendo sin escuchar, subiendo el volumen de su voz.

-Pigle no me tientes – amenazó.

-… y EL SEÑOR MALFOY NO QUIERE… - empezó a gritar para no oír las amenazas de su ama. Tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus manos no paraban de moverse, una contra la otra. Sabia que en cualquier momento se le avecinaba algún castigo por parte de su señora – QUE LO…

-¡¡CALLA!! Maldita sea cállate – se estaba exasperando y volviéndose loca, creía haber oído algo arriba, pero con los berridos del elfo era imposible estar segura - ¡Shhht! – volvió acallarlo mientras lo miraba desafiantes y el ante el gesto se tenso, abrió enormemente sus ojos y cerró la boca a la espera.

Ella siguió mirando al elfo, a sus enormes ojos marrones desde los cuales se podían apreciar su miedo, muy pronto dejaría escapar enormes lagrimones. No le quitaba ojo, a la vez que afinaba el oído para comprobar si su locura era infundada o cierta. Una risilla le llegó de repente. Su cara cambio de molestia a enfado e imperceptiblemente sus pupilas se dilataron, apretó su boca y se le marcó el entrecejo.

Desvió la mirada hacia arriba y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Se cogió el vestido con una mano paro no tropezarse con los escalones y empezó a ascender. Una pequeña mano le tiró de la parte posterior de la falda impidiéndola seguir.

-Ama… - le dijo Pigle suplicante y derramó una lágrima - no suba.

Ella no hizo caso, pegó un tirón del vestido para deshacerse de lo que la retenía, haciendo caer al elfo y siguió subiendo. La risilla la guiaba por los pasillos haciéndose cada vez más nítidas las voces, hasta encontrarse sorprendentemente en las puertas de su dormitorio.

Se quedo estática, más fría si cabe de lo que aparentaba ser, mirando las formas de la madera de la puerta que la separaban de lo que ocurría en su interior. Reconocía las voces, al menos una de ellas, la otra no le interesaba solo le daba información de que ocurría lo que ella estaba imaginando. No atinaba a seguir la absurda conversación, entre otras cosas, que seguían los implicados, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, miles de pensamientos le llegaban en tropel, sin orden.

El estaba con otra en SU habitación, tumbado con cualquiera en la cama que compartían, usando las sabanas que olían a ella y las cuales compró a su gusto, haciéndole lo que le hacia a ella, aunque ahora que prestaba algo de atención, el había dejado de tratarla de esa forma con que trataba a quien sabe quien, hacía tiempo que habían cambiado las cosas, no por su parte, sino por la de el.

Había aguantado muchas cosas y muchos engaños, pero no iba a consentir que le hiciera eso en su propia casa. A estas alturas, fuera de ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. Se obligó a volverse ciega pero ya estaba harta y cansada, no podía más con la situación.

Tomó aire, abrió la puerta y entró de sopetón. No sabia para cual de los dos fue mayor la sorpresa, si para Lucius o su acompañante. Ahí estaban, tumbados en la cama, ella debajo de él, a medio vestir "jugando a hacerse cosquillas", la miraban atónitos esperando la reacción. Pero ella era una señora, ante todo, una señora, templó sus nervios, relajó sus brazos y puños, su cara era inexpresiva, su mirada gélida, soberbia, altanera, no iba a dejar que "esa" notara su perturbación. Corría sus ojos de uno a otro con indiferencia pero por dentro el alma se la llevaba el diablo.

-Fuera – dijo fríamente en un tono autoritario a la zorra que estaba con su supuesto marido.

La otra pegó un pequeño gritito al escucharla, miró fugazmente a su amante, cogió rápidamente su blusa, la falda y los zapatos y se dispuso a irse velozmente, antes de que hiciera algo más. Mientras, el matrimonio se desafiaba con la mirada. Cuando notó que "esa" iba a salir, pasando por su lado, disimuladamente puso un pie e hizo que saliera precipitadamente del cuarto, haciéndola caer contra una enorme planta, que se llevo por delante, puesta en el pasillo. Su marido al escuchar el golpe se levantó de la cama pero la mirada de ella le hizo no seguir avanzando a ver como se encontraba su acompañante. No debía estar muy mal cuando la oyó caminar hacia la salida de la mansión.

El todavía llevaba los pantalones puestos, al igual que los zapatos, su camisa estaba abierta por completo, dejando ver alguna que otra marca de dientes, su pelo caía algo revuelto por sus hombros, el cual intentaba arreglar con sus manos. Seguía mirándola sin decir nada. ¿Qué iba a decir?

-Buenas tarde querido, como ves he llegado antes de la cena – una vez que se había desecho de la tercera en discordia podía soltar toda su ira con el causante de ella.

Lucius enarcó una ceja y después cambio su rostro al de siempre, intentando reprenderla con la mirada, como si ella fuera la causante de aquella situación, la que estaba en la habitación con otro y él, el ofendido. ¿Podía haberse dado el caso contrario? Claro, pretendientes no le faltaban, pero ella era toda una dama, respetaba a su esposo, la casa de su familia y ante todo a su hijo, aparte de valorar su vida, por que si fuera al contrario Lucius hubiera actuado de forma muy distinta, ella era suya y de nadie más, solo el tenia derecho sobre ella, pasando incluso sobre las opiniones de su mujer, además por alguna extraña razón lo seguía queriendo.

El se acercó hasta escaso centímetros imponiéndose, retándola, no era capaz de hacer nada o eso pensaba, por que sin más levantó una mano y le pego un bofetón en la cara que hizo que daleara el rostro. El se incorporo lentamente tocándose la comisura del labio con la mano para retirarse la poca sangre que le produjo el golpe. Miró sus dedos rojos y la miró a ella sorprendido y de repente otro golpe en la otra mejilla causándole el mismo efecto.

Narcisa salió al pasillo, hacia el jarrón de la cómoda que había en frente, regalo de su suegra, el cual odiaba al igual que a su antigua dueña pero las falsas apariencias le hacían disimular. El la siguió hasta el umbral de la puerta para ver lo que hacia.

-Hemos estado viviendo una farsa… pero ha llegado el momento de no mentirnos más – decía con una sonrisa cínica mientras cogía el objeto y lo estampaba a los pies de su marido.

Draco apareció al fondo del pasillo, atraído por el gran golpe de minutos antes y por el estruendo del jarrón. Nunca había visto a su madre de esa manera, temía por ella, dios sabe que cosa podría hacerle su padre y el era incapaz de verla sufrir, de dejarlo hacerle daño, era la única persona por la que daría su vida, sin más.

-Madre – le dijo, mientras le hacia llegar sus suplicas con la mirada.

Sus padres giraron la cabeza para verlo. Ya no era un niño, sabia darse cuenta solo, de las cosas que estaban pasando. No quería acercarse, estaba demasiado tenso, sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos de la fuerza que hacían sus puños.

-Vete – le ordenó su madre.

-Pero madre… - volvía a suplicarle. Quería llevársela con el, alejarla de allí.

-Draco… ¡vete!... es cosa de tu padre y mía.

No quería que saliese mal parado, ella era lo suficientemente capaz de controlar la situación, ante todo es un Black. No se dejaría amedrentar por un Malfoy, y menos por ese que ahora mismo tenia delante. Hasta hay había llegado todo. Pero la furia le comía por dentro, necesitaba desahogarse de tantos años acallando como una tonta. Ni una vez más. Se enteraría quien era Narcisa Black por una vez en su vida. Se acabo.

Draco hizo caso a su madre y a regañadientes se fue, aunque no muy lejos, estaría pendiente pos si necesitaba su ayuda.

-Solos de nuevo mujer.

-Eso es lo único que vas a decir - notaba como su sangre se dirigía a borbotones a su cabeza – tranquilo, te lo pondré fácil… hasta aquí… hasta aquí llegó la mentira. Lo nuestro se acabó. Ni tú… ni yo… ¿para que engañarnos? debimos nunca enamorarnos.

-Cissa – la agarró de un brazo para imponerse.

Unas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, resbalando por su rostro. Pero no eran lágrimas por sentirse engañada o abatida, sino de rabia, de rabia por no haber tenido el valor de hacer esto mucho antes y tener que acallar como una tonta que no ve las cosas que pasan a dos centímetros de sus narices.

-Black, Narcisa Black para ti – le soltó en la cara mientras apretaba sus largas uñas contra el otro brazo de su marido, intentando liberarse, mirándolo con odio.

La orgullosa Narcisa de antaño, la que había escondido durante mucho tiempo acababa de salir y el no podría esconderla por mucho que dijera o hiciera. Ahora se enteraría del por que las serpientes sisean, esperan a sus presas y muerden. Soltaría el veneno que tantos años llevaba dentro, acumulado por el. Sabia como herirlo, después de tantos tiempo lo conocía como la palma de su mano, por mucho que el pensara que siempre había una parte de el que nadie sabría.

De un manotazo se soltó y dejo de hacer presión con las uñas, seguramente le habría dejado una buena marca, pero no iba a desviar la mirada de sus ojos grises, ella no iba a ser más la débil. Lo encaraba con más ahínco.

-Lo nuestro se acabó – volvió a repetir – y te arrepentirás de haberle puesto fin – le amenazó - Pero bueno, ja, hace mucho que me engañas… o mejor dicho… hace mucho que juegas a intentar engañarme – rió impúdicamente – Y yo, hace mucho que juego a que te creas que te creo… Buscando cuartadas estúpidas ¿acaso me ves cara de tonta? Me he pasado media vida, escuchando tus boberías acerca del trabajo, la sangre, los principios e ideales de un Malfoy ¿acaso crees que me importan?... Ya no me importa lo que hagas… lo que digas… lo que pienses… ya no me importa nada, incluso por mucho que me empeñe. Juegas a tenerme ¿y en verdad me tienes? ¿O será que yo te he hecho creer que me tienes?

El la agarró por los brazos y la llevó hasta la pared, aprisionándola entre el muro y su cuerpo, haber si así era capaz de seguir soltando la lengua.

-Se manejarme en las distancias cortas, Malfoy - para ella ese ya no era su Lucius, solo un simple Malfoy – Si has oído bien, Malfoy, eso eres para mi, un petulante Malfoy con el que mi pobre hijo comparte por desgracia su mismo apellido.

Podía notar su ira en sus ojos, pero no se iba a callar, volvería a ser libre, tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que acometer órdenes de nadie. Le daba igual todo, que pensaran lo que les diera la gana. Ya solo debía pensar en ella y en Draco.

-Juega a quererme que yo jugare a hacerte creer que te quiero – siseó, le dio un pisotón con el tacón y lo empujó, liberándose al fin.

Camino con fuerza por el pasillo, haciendo retumbar sus tacones en el suelo.

-¡¡NARCISSA!! – le gritó a los segundos desde el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado.

-¡¡QUE!! – Se giro rápidamente – Si tu no respetas lo que una vez nos juramos porque lo voy hacer yo. Puedes decir lo que quieras, que yo se la verdad. ¡Nunca has sabido amar! – le grito, el corazón le iba a mil por hora – Pero tranquilo… pronto lo descubrirás… por las noches para no sentirte solo, recordaras nuestros días felices, recordaras el sabor de mis besos y entenderás, en ese momento, que significa el amor.

Siguió caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar al principio de la escalera, volvió a girarse y ahí estaba otra vez, la había alcanzado.

-¿Te paraste a pensar lo que sucedería trayéndola aquí? ¿Todo lo que perdemos? ¿Y lo que sufrirás?

Intentó agarrarla otra vez, pero ella fue mucho más rápida y se apartó.

-¡¡QUITA!!

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y el tras ella. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta apresó una de sus muñecas y le dio la vuelta.

-Ya ves lo que te venero… ya ves lo que venero tu imagen divina – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Narcissa, por favor.

-¿Un Malfoy pidiendo las cosas por favor? – Se rió mientras zarandeaba su brazo para quitar aquellas malditas garras de su piel – Piensa en mi cuando sufras… cuando llores… - le decía entrecortadamente por el odio que se acumulaba en su garganta – cuando tengas ganas de quitarte la vida… piensa en mi. Por tu culpa, aquella joven ingenua, con esperanza e ilusión, murió, gracias al diestro maestro que tengo delante. Pásatelo bien mientras puedas Malfoy.

Abrió la puerta y le instó a irse.

-Tranquilo cuando vuelvas ya no estaré aquí.

El intentó acercarse una vez más.

-Vete, ¡vete!, ¡¡VETE!! – le apuntó con la varita que velozmente sacó, con todo el odio que pudo, sabía que el no le haría nada ya, no era capaz después de todo lo ocurrido.

La miró una vez más y se marchó, cerrando con el la puerta.

Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, el corazón se le salía por la boca (pum pum, pum pum, pum pum) todas las lagrimas que intentó no dejar salir, empezaban hacerlo (pum pum, pum pum, pum pum) su cabeza daba vueltas. Volvería a ser la persona que era antes, por mucho que le costara, pero ya nunca más viviría a la sombra de una mentira.

* * *

**¿¿¿Que tal???**

Review pliiiiiiiisssssss!!!! O mejor utilizar el GO!!! Gracias!!!!!

**Muchos besos Jess.**


End file.
